It Started with a Kiss
by pacey-joeyfan123
Summary: Back to the Marauder era, before Lily was a Potter, there was: love, betrayal, lies, and pain. When Lily finally thinks she's in love it's not how it's thought out to be. She soon learns that forbidden love is the most powerful one out there.


**Disclamer: **All of the characters, places, etc. mentioned belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

**A/N: **This is a Marauder fic. This is just a prologue, so if it seems like it's a bit slow the action will be coming up in the next chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**It Started with a Kiss**

**Prologue**

It started with a kiss.

But yet, everything starts with a kiss. Actually, everything always seems to be enforced because of one little kiss. But if it really is a "little" kiss, then how come almost everything goes wrong with that one simple touch? Is it so possible that one small act of tenderness can create a whole different perspective of things? In reality, one small kiss can lead to a roller coaster of emotions and questions.

But if a kiss is so damn strong, then what makes it that? Is it a loving peck on the cheek, a swift brush on the lips that leaves you wanting more, or is it a long, deep, and passionate kiss? Actually, I've come to know that absolutely everything makes a kiss so powerful, no matter how small or big it is. And it's true that even a small kiss can define your feelings. If your crush gave you a quick peck on the cheek, what do you feel? I mean, you could either feel a rush of blood go through you, or it's possible that you feel absolutely nothing. Because you either feel that spark or you don't. So it's true, a kiss is never _just _a kiss.

And as complex as a kiss can possibly be, it can also be the most wonderful thing that a girl can feel. Like when you get that first kiss by the one boy you really like and you rush to tell all of your friends, or when everything that can possibly go wrong goes wrong. It's sort of like you feel that kiss on your lips and you know that everything is somehow going to be all right. So I guess if it makes sense, a kiss can cause both hiatus and a wonderful yet crazy pounding of the heart.

Petunia always said, "Lily, don't you ever let a boy ever make you feel confused or lost or in a way you don't want to feel." I should have listened to her, because it happened to me. I felt every single thing that she had warned me about, and all because of what? A small and simple kiss.

There I had stood, tall and proud in our small and cozy living room. My rich, blazing red hair fell around my shoulders, my brilliant emerald eyes (or so my parents said) gleaming with emotion, scanning the small object I held in my trembling hands. I was clutching a shiny, golden badge; I had been made Prefect. I remember gazing at my parents; they were so proud of me. The only less than happy feeling I had felt was with Petunia, who had chosen to stay in her bedroom only to come down on my mother's request and say a curt congratulation. I had already known that my fifth year was going to be one amazing year, and nothing could make me lose my concentration on my O.W.L.s and my duty as Prefect. Oh, how wrong I had turned out to be.

Because it's true: I had fallen under the curse of a kiss. In fact, if you would have asked anyone who it was who would keep his or her straight head and not fall under some foolish teenage tramp, they would have all said the same thing. Because Lily Evans wasn't the typical girl who would let herself get carried away all because of some teenage hormonal glitch.

But really, no matter how strong and brave I was, I still had the feelings of any other fifteen-year-old girl. And still waited to be swept off my feet by someone. For some reason, I had thought that it would be easy and wonderful, no complications or interferences…just simple. But again, I had been wrong about that too, because that's all that had been waiting for me: complications.

My fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not as simple as I had thought it out to be, and in some form it had changed my life completely. I wasn't as strong, although I had learned that I could be strong and brave in whatever situation I was placed in. Even I knew that, but I wasn't so strong or brave when it came down to my feelings and emotions.

So I had ridden the train to Hogwarts, not knowing the least bit of what it would be holding for me. Not knowing that my proud achievement of Prefect duty would be at the bottom of my list of worries. And definitely not knowing that I would find love in the most unlikely place. But on top of that, I had no vague idea that my heart and life would change because of an act of recklessness, and because of the man who stole my heart. And so to speak, it was because of one and one thing only.

It started with a kiss…

**A/N: **This is my first Marauder fic, so please review to let me know if you're interested in more. And like I said, this is JUST a prologue, just some background info and Lily recalling back to her fifth year. Please review! lol, too many author notes.


End file.
